The Life Sequel To And Yet Another Life
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: SEQUEL! i finally wrote it :) please r/r i finally found something that might tear Spot and AJ apart...will their love pull them through? And what about that girl...
1. Cha 1

Yes, you have probably heard correctly, I am doing a sequel. I will try to squeeze as many of you as I can in there ;) anywhoz. This is not a time travel sequel, because I'm too lazy to work out the kinks in it. Lol. Anywhoz, read, leave a review. Enjoy, etc.   
  
Chapter One of The Trials That Could Add Up  
  
AJ was sitting the backrest of the bench, with her feet on the seat, watching Spot and smirking at his nervous face. "What was it you wanted to tell me Spot? Something about when I wouldn't go out with you? C'mon Spot! That was like, 6 months ago! Can't we put this behind us? I love you!" she said. Although she was smirking, it was only to cover up for how pissed she was that Spot would bring up the times that she had worked to get over.  
  
"I love you too, but you just don't understand! I need you to listen, but I don't know how to say it. Look, just forget it, it's not important. It's not like my past is all of a sudden gonna jump up from behind me and bite me in the ass," Spot shrugged, but he still had a nervous look on his face. He knew he should tell her, but he didn't want to. She was the only person who could do permanent damage to him.   
  
She hopped down off the bench. She grinned at him, but he could see that she wasn't happy with him. "Lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, somewhat happy sounding. They walked off, and he tried to put his arm around her shoulder, but she completely blew him off. AJ then saw a friend of hers whom Spot had graciously put in a position of power in Brooklyn, now that Bandit was living in Manhattan with AJ and Caleb.   
  
Her name was Briber, or Bribe for short, and could sweet talk and bribe her way into anything she wanted too, without costing herself anything. She was about 5 or 6 inches over 5 feet, and was thin, but curvy. She had fiery red hair, with a temper to match and it was straight and about shoulder length, maybe a little shorter. She always had it in a bun on her head, and she had a beautiful face which was blemish-less and had no freckles or anything, and she had emerald green eyes. She wore black knickers, and a sky blue shirt, and, like most Brooklyn newsies, had a slingshot stuck in her back pocket.   
  
"BRIBE!" AJ yelled and the two girls ran to each other and hugged. AJ saw behind Briber another friend of hers, TK, or Time Keeper. He was about 5 feet 8 inches tall, and was fairly muscular, but not really, and had dark brown hair and gray eyes. "Hey TK!" she then said and let go of Briber and hugged TK.   
  
Spot casually walked up to the group of happy huggers and cleared his throat. "Hey Bribe, TK, what's happening?" he knew that Briber and TK wouldn't come to Manhattan unless it was completely necessary, which meant there was probably something wrong.   
  
"Spot," Briber started, because she was his second in command, "There's something wrong in Brooklyn. OK, it's not really wrong, but there's a problem. I think you better come back immediately."  
  
AJ looked worried. "What's wrong Bribe?" she asked.  
  
"It's umm not to be discussed," Briber stumbled for the right words.  
  
"I'm coming," said Spot. AJ glared at him.  
  
"I'm coming too," she said firmly.  
  
"I think it would be better if you'd stay here AJ. I really truly believe that," TK finally said something.  
  
Spot glared at TK, "She can come if she wants to come," he said, although he probably would agree with TK if he knew what the problem was, he needed to fix up things with AJ. He really couldn't afford to have her really mad at him.   
  
Briber sighed. "No, she can't Spot. This is…classified Brooklyn information," she made up something quick. Briber's mind worked at record speeds under pressure. "That's why we brought TK along! He's going to…..stay here with AJ until Spot can come back and explain himself to her," she blurted out, then gave Spot and TK a cold, hard glare. TK knew better then to open his mouth.   
  
"Whatever," said AJ and stalked off. Spot knew that wasn't good, and sent TK after her.   
  
Spot and Briber started off in the direction of Brooklyn. "Now," said Spot, "What's wrong, and why would I have to explain myself to AJ?"   
  
"Umm…I don't think you're going to like this very much Spot."   
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
AJ had a spaced out look in her eyes. TK knew that it would be better if he didn't bother her when she looked like that. After about five minutes, a smirk crossed her face. She snapped back and looked at TK. "Good job," she said. Then mentally kicked herself. He wasn't supposed to know what he had done in her daydream. She absent mindedly hit herself in the head. "Dammit," she muttered.  
  
"What's going on with you Johnston?" TK asked.  
  
AJ shook her head, "Nothing," but then she looked at him a snickered. Then she burst out laughing.   
  
TK scratched his dark brown hair, AJ was weird, but she usually wasn't this…weird. She was really freaking him out.   
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
---Brooklyn---  
  
Spot was walking back to Brooklyn, wondering why the hell Bribe wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he was the leader still….right? They finally got there.  
  
"Now what the hell is up?" he asked Bribe. She just shook her head. They walked into the lodging house. He saw one of his nicer newsies, Rex, sitting next to this girl on a couch. She was really pretty, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. "Who's that?" he asked. She looked really familiar. Too familiar. That was when he noticed why there was something wrong. She was pregnant. "Oh God." 


	2. Cha 2

Hey everyone. I know, long time no write. But that's okey dokey. I think you'll survive *grins* anywhoz, any one wanna do me a big favor?? Go visit my melodramatic and leave me a message :) the linky-poo is http://www.melodramatic.com/users/jokergirly yep that's me….jokergirly, it's an inside joke. It's cuz I make everything a joke. *shrugs* but everyone at least go visit. *bows* thanks.  
  
Sexydaddymagnet69~ *gasp* the drama. *sigh* thanks for the review Chelchel. Haha.  
Falco~ heyhey thanks for the review. Your awesome. If I don't do something bad to them the story would be so boring you wouldn't believe it!!  
~  
~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Spot stared at her. She looked vaguely familiar. He scratched his head and wondered where he'd seen her before. "Where have I seen you before?" he asked her. She looked up at him with gorgeous big blue eyes. She looked tired. And young.   
  
"(AN: did I say what Spot's name was at all?? Oh well I will now) Jason…" the girl started. He shushed her.   
  
"How do you know my real name??" He asked quietly.  
  
"You told me…at that bar…in the Bronx," she kept continuing her explanation when the confused look on his face remained.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked her. She looked way to young to be pregnant. Fourteen maybe, fifteen at the most. She was real pretty though. Petite, fair skinned with light brown almost golden hair and huge blue eyes.   
  
"I'm here because I need you to take responsibility for yourself," she said simply, as if it should all fall into place and make perfect sense.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" Spot asked, still confused, and beginning to get angry.  
  
Bribe looked nervous, but cut in anyway. "Spot, her name's June Marie, and she's here because you're the father of her kid," she said slowly, being extremely mad at Spot for doing something like that to a little kid, and hoping each word hurt him.   
  
Spot backed away from the group of people. "No, I don't have a kid. I have a girlfriend. Who I want to be my fiancé. I love her. Not you. Not no baby. Not ever," He said and ran out the door.   
  
He didn't stop running even after he heard Bribe screaming after him. Not after he passed hundreds of faces in the busy streets of Brooklyn. Not after he crossed the bridge. Not after various newsies yelled their Manhattan hellos to him. Not until he reached AJ. She was leaning up against the Horace Greeley statue talking to TK who was chain-smoking and trying to avoid AJ's accusing questions.   
  
"Spot, what the hell was that all about??" AJ stormed. Spot leaned against the statue and slid down till he was sitting at the bottom with his head in his hands. AJ saw there was definitely something wrong, and dragged him to his feet, and dragged him every step to the Manhattan LH.   
  
She threw him in a chair in the lobby, "What the hell is up Conlon?" Spot was not in the mood to put up with girlfriend shit. But he stopped himself from hitting her back.  
  
"You love her Conlon," he whispered to himself. Then to AJ he said, "Nothing," he said it rather coldly. She stood staring at him with evil eyes hands on her hips. Spot thought to himself as studied her with his watchful blue-gray eyes. 'God, she's hot when she's mad,' Spot's mind always went these places when they were fighting. Which wasn't very often, but was often enough. It pissed AJ off to no end that guys could think about sex when some girl was yelling in their face.  
  
She was yelling something at him when he stood up and put his fingers on her lips. "There's nothing wrong, baby," and he kissed her. Denial was the only option he had.   
  
Review please *smiles sweetly* 


End file.
